1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to measuring apparatus and method such as, for example, in field and land surveying and cadastral surveying. For example in cadastral surveying information on position of points must be coordinated and stored together with additional information about the type of point, although the invention is not to be limited to these particular applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surveying with determination of the position of points in the field by means of optical aiming and distance measuring apparatus the observer must prepare for each aiming a data block comprising all necessary measured values and all required additional (or auxiliary) information. According to the state of the Art the additional information about the target point must be transmitted by the aid to the observer by means of radio or voice contact. If more than a few aids are involved at different target points this information exchange presents an additional job for the observer, in particular in case of radio communication, that must be done by a separate operator if a certain limit is reached.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a method and an apparatus for measuring the relative position of points which reduce communication work for the observer as well as the probability of transmission errors.
The foregoing objects, other objects as well as the numerous advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following disclosure.